The Final Battle
by shark0807
Summary: A new enemy has arisen. it is up to MSR's leader and disbanded Freedom Fighters to stop it.
1. Default Chapter

The Final Battle

  
  
  
  


(c) Mobius Secret Reserve, Shark Bites, General Eisenhower, Colonel Hawkeye Pierce, A.R.A.F., and some of the techonology-Mark Prewett

(c) The Empire, Cyber Echidna, all members of the Empire and technology-Avicennasafarez

(c) GTVA Colossus, and all space technology except for ARAF, mobile suits-Volition Inc.

(c) Shark's pistol, standard grenade launcher addition-Colt Firearms

  
  


Prologue

Mobius, a planet born within the squirrel galaxy. Many changes had ridden the planet since the fall and resurrection of Dr. IVO Robotnik. Now some of the furries themselves have taken up technology. Creating space colonies, nations, and such that most would find watching anime. Many a faction of the Kingdom of Acorn had branched off, creating their own nations. Over a short few years. The power and corruption of Dr. IVO Robotnik had dwindled to a minute. And now two super power nations remain, The Mobius Secret Reserve, and the Empire.

The planet of Mobius had been ravaged by these super powers. The Empire, attempting to take over the world, and the MSR, attempting to thwart their efforts. Many a time The Empire had nearly destroyed the planet. Somehow, the ecosystem of the planet survived. And it healed.


	2. Enter Shark

Author's Note: For more information about un-official Sonic characters, visit a href= Yume Experience/a

(c) Ruger 10/22 Carbine-Ruger firearms Corporation

(c)Browning 12 gauge pump-Browning

Chapter I

A Time for Redemption and a Time for Acknowledgment  
  
  
  


A grand forest the Great Forest was. Miles and miles of nothing but trees, grottos, and the secret location of Knothole village. The Great Forest stands on a plateau on the border of the temperate climate of the Kingdom of Acorn, the vast Atlantis Ocean, and the barren deserts below. Along the bottom border is a small grotto where the air is tranquil and devoid of war or conflict. In the middle of the grotto is a man that looks about the age of twenty. His brown hair is cut short over his forehead and devoid of sideburns. His face showing no scars but yet a look of a hardened soldier. The ice blue eyes known to freeze enemies in their tracks and for women to just adore. He was a muscular man, wearing a black T-shirt and blue jeans, He floats slightly above the grass in deep meditation. Scanning the countryside for discrepancies. Parked behind him about 10 feet away was his black Jeep Wrangler that he uses for these types of excursions. Otherwise, he would have his red Corvette. His Wrangler was equipped with a Global Positioning Satellite unit as well as a mini-computer and direct link to Ripley military base. In the back is a secret compartment in which he keeps a Ruger 10/22 Carbine, Colt AR-15, and a Browning 12 gauge pump action shotgun.

Shark slowly opens his eyes and floats higher before placing his feet on the ground, he is wearing his black army standard boots, propably the most comfortable boots he had ever worn. With a sigh he turns 180 degrees to face his black jeep Wrangler, it's shiny surface glinting in the sunlight. He takes slow strides towards it, not wanting to scare away the wild-life as he nears the Jeep. The grass here is exceptionally awesome, without any type of weed you can sit in it and feel like your in the softest of beds. Shark opened the driver's side door and got into the drivers seat. His car didn't have an ignition key but relied on fingerprint scan. After scanning, the internal computer recognized him as the owner, and on the GPS screen the words, "Welcome Admiral" appeared in a neon green. Shark heard clearly the motor churn to life as the words popped up on the monitor screen, he let off the brake and eased onto the gas pedal. Heading towards the path he used to get there. As he drove he knew something was amiss in the world. A certain, oddity arising on the sub-continent across the waters of the Atlantis Ocean. Something was amiss, and he planned to stop it.


	3. Red Storm Rising

Author's Note: It takes time for this to get through, among other things this isn't the only thing I do for a past time.  
  


CHAPTER II

iRED STORM RISING/i  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kennedy MSR Base, Europia

Current position of Red Army 0800 Hours  
  
  
  


Kennedy MSR Base was once a proud base during one of the Great wars between the Mobius Secret Reserve and the Galactic Empire, this one in which both sides were experimenting with cloning technology. Kennedy was the only base of the MSR's that had cloning vats, and was shut down after the war. The base was vast with cloning vats, small apartments for the clones, larger ones for the normal breeds. The base was empty except for the cloning equipment, and now, a group of an ancient tribe of Echidnas known as the Red Army, wherever the MSR's emblem was, they replaced it with their own. A defiant fist with two barbs and a circle around it. They walked the streets like any normal echidna, although they are carrying AK-74's slung on their backs and wearing red berets. The base was crawling with this echidnas.

Down below the base was the cloning vats, all of them online, echidna's being created to be the perfect soldiers, as per was the vat's design. But there was a deeper cavern, Where another type of vats were there. Instead of echidna's within it, their was a Caucasian human, there was another echidna, although his fur was black, and he seemed mostly mechanical. There was a male vulpine as well, he looked about the age of 16, short blond hair accenting his red fur. These were the only three vats online, and it seemed they were nearing completion.  
  


Ripley Air, and Army Base, Kingdom of Acorn

Largest and core base of Mobius Secret Reserve 0800 Hours  
  
  
  
  
  


Ripley was the largest base created from the wreckage of an old Robotnik base approximately ten miles from Mobotropolis. All of the technology was made by new parts, to keep from another "return of Robotnik". The base was a fine architecture, But small and difficult to see from space. The walls were made of titanium alloy rimmed with barbed wire and in every corner a spot light tower, To some, they would have thought it a prison. A dome shielding was placed over the base, with internal generators that cannot be harmed from their position. The base was a work of state of the art. Inside was the most advanced covert technology, defensive technology, and offensive technology. Several thousand communications arrays search every frequency for coded messages from the Galactic Empire, or some new threat. The most advanced military hospital was there also, almost able to fix any problem, even bring people from near death to perfect health. Despite technology, the MSR had arcane references as well, a huge archive of the history of Mobius, the largest that they have seen in history. Where artifacts are kept in almost mint condition as they discover the true history.

In the distance a military truck with a canvas back drives along the paved road to the base, stopping to show identification to the guard before entering. It enters slowly and stops in front of the Archives building. Several troops jump out from behind the truck, three carrying granite tablets with strange carvings on them. The soldiers run into the archives where three researchers in white lab coats await them, behind them a vacuum chamber case for preservation of these artifacts. The soldiers hand the artifacts to them and they place it in the case. Before wheeling it off behind an unmarked door for further study.

The room behind the door was a technological wonder, with carbon dating tools and a computer built just for translating strange languages with known databases galaxy wide. They first put the tablets into the carbon dating chamber and discerned that the tablets where centuries old. They then took it to a machine that digitally recorded every inch of the tablets before they sent the images to the translation computer for, of course, translation. What they found would be most interesting.  
  
  
  
  
  


Outskirts of Mobotropolis, Kingdom of Acorn

Old dirt road 0830 Hours  
  
  
  
  
  


Shark drives through the old dirt road on his truck, in the distance he can see Mobotropolis in all of it's splendor. At one point in time, that grand city was a polluted waste land run by the evil dictator IVO Robotnik. They had completely revitalized it, destroying all of his technology they re-built the splendid city by the memories of the Robians, who became chief architects in building, never tiring, and with determination to get their homes back. Shark doesn't recall what happened to the Robians, since there are no androids within the city despite a few robots created by the MSR to serve and protect. As he drove into the city the people, chiefly those found in mid-western American forest anthropomorphs could be found going about their daily lives, fully clothed in jeans and shirts and what not, Some carrying bags, others pushing carts, etc. The Kingdom of Acorn has many roads, but very little vehicles. Since the Mobians look down on technology for the moment, except for the echidnas, who refuse to live on a land-locked city. The city's architecture was mostly Roman with hints of other European cultures. A traffic circle is there circling a statue of the Freedom Fighters who had fought against Dr. Robotnik. Although the obvious circularity of the area, it is known as Freedom Square. Freedom square stands before the Castle of Acorn, completely rebuilt back to it's splendor after the torments of corrosion. Shark thinks for a moment about the oddity of the Kingdom of Acorn, despite today's popularity for democracy, this nation has retained it's Absolute Monarchy, King Maximillian Acorn still the head of the nation, and not just a figure head like the English Royal Family. iKing Max/i has long since supported the fact for Shark too continue complete control of the Mobius Secret Reserve, although a name change is in progress, since this is no secret agency anymore. In fact, the Mobius Secret Reserve makes up all of the Kingdom's military, plus is the leader for it's pseudo-NATO forces. Shark drives through the traffic circle and heads towards the base. Having no other real need to go anywhere else.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Outside of Ripley military base, Kingdom of Acorn

Main Road 0830 Hours

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A lone male young adult vulpine walks slowly, hands in jean pockets, in front of the gates of the base. For a moment he stops and looks at the largest MSR base with his emerald green eyes. It has been many a year since he had left the Mobius Secret Reserve, his gun-ho days over as Vice-Admiral of the most advanced military in the world, the only rival to his knowledge being the Galactic Empire, which is on the brink of economic ruin. A few strands of his slightly long blonde hair moves in front of his face and he pushes it back, he wears a green LiNkiN Park t-shirt, baggy but you can tell he is well muscled. A chain is attached to his wallet, but isn't excessively long. He remembers his many adventures along side of Shark and his sudden stroll to mystical power from the Goddess Kaliba. He wonders if he can still call that power, although it has been much too long since he's used it. He also wonders if he still has his stainless still collapsible staff from the old days. He can't quite remember. A part of him longs for the adventures. But he is a changed man, now he is part of a band who is playing at bars, and an agent has looked at them. They may get big. He can't leave his band. But oh how he would like to go on another adventure. Down that lonely old path where trouble seems to await around every bend. All he needs is an excuse...

He sighs, doubting that those days are still around for even Shark, he pushes his hands into his pockets and continues walking down the road.

  
  


End of Chapter II


End file.
